


What A Nurse Is Capable Of

by cloakstone69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Evil Mary, F/M, Gen, Other, Setlock, and then setlock happened this morning, everything is ruined forever, i came up with this theory two weeks ago and I SWEAR i didn't intend to make it angsty, implied future johnlock, sherlock s4, wild speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakstone69/pseuds/cloakstone69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory about the origin of Baby Watson, incorporating everything we have seen so far in Setlock. Spoilers for S4 abound, along with Wild Speculation and Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Nurse Is Capable Of

**Author's Note:**

> Major warning for implied potential death of new character (although I wasn't going to include it until this morning GODDAMMIT MOFFTISS WHY.) Major warning for setlock spoilers, too. This is only here to torture ourselves until January, and to help me practice writing again.

Dr. Aina Gill drained the last dregs of her tea as she consulted the next patient’s file. Mary Morstan was 41, and had had her tubes tied almost two decades ago, but apparently she and her fiancé were having a change of heart. Mary’s inability to ovulate, and her husband’s low sperm count, meant they were to use a donated embryo (two, technically.) Luckily, they seemed more than happy to pay for private treatment, since the NHS didn’t cover in vitro fertilization for women over the age of forty. Dr. Gill buzzed the intercom.  
“Diana? I am ready for the next patient.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

David remained in the waiting room, twiddling the cuff of his checkered shirt. Mary hadn’t been amused by his joke of a potential Christmastime birth as a result of non-intercourse conception. It was unlikely the procedure would work on the first try, anyway. Mary had contacted him just after the New Year, calling in a favor after almost three years of radio silence. She was even reimbursing him for the outfit and fake ID, albeit through multiple types of small transactions – gift cards and the like. David glanced up at the clock on the wall. The implantation of the blastocysts should only take 15 minutes, but the female was supposed to rest for several hours afterwards. Just as he was pulling out his phone to check for texts, the nurse arrived to show him into the recovery room.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

 

Although Mary had thrown out the blister pack full of sugar pills before the honeymoon, John insisted on still wearing condoms, claiming Sherlock had said that a chemical in sperm could soften the cervix and cause a premature birth – already an increased probability in a high-risk pregnancy. She seethed. Why her husband and his friend felt the need to discuss the intricate workings of her reproductive system was mystifying. It made her feel like a suffragette. No, surrogate. God, the English language was ridiculous.

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

The Royal London children’s hospital was awash in neon colors and cheery music, but John saw only black storms clouding his vision, as Dr. Smith informed them that neither he nor Mary were a match for their daughter’s failing liver.


End file.
